One Day, Isang Knight At Mage Sa Morroc
by Nerva al'Thor
Summary: Based on the author's ingame experience during the pRO beta days, this comedy offers a glimpse on one of the many goofy adventures of a rather stupid Magician, Quizar, and his insanely sadistic Knight friend, Sir Whalz.


Mainit. Ubod ng init, grabe. Ang taas ng araw at pwede ka na sigurong magluto ng tinola sa buhangin. Halos lahat ng tao gumagalaw dahil pati sapatos nila baka matunaw pag nanatili silang nakapinid. Tagaktakan ng pawis, at yung _haze_ mula sa mga oasis ay hindi nakakatulong. Lalong nakakauhaw at nakakainit ng ulo.

Laging mainit sa Morroc. Ba siyempre, disyerto eh (tanga!). Pero kahit na nakakatuyot ng _brain cells,_ maraming nagtitiyagang magpalipas ng oras sa disyerto. Pinagtitripan ang kawawang mga Drops, mga dilaw na uhuging kamag-anak ng Poring. Andiyan din yung mga tutang masarap iadobo. Maraming Peco-peco ang nagiging tinola ng wala sa oras.

_"Firebolt!_"

May narinig na putok at isang pamatay na ingay. Napalingon ang ibang tao at nakita ang isang Mage habang tinusta ang kawawang Condor na humarang sa daanan nito. Yumuko ang Mage at pinulot ang naiwang talon; mapagkakakitaan ulit, ang pang-suwitik. He he he he he he he.

Hinihingal si Quizar habang naglatag ng makapal na banig sa buhangin. Umupo at ginamit ang libro niya bilang pamaypay. Kawawa naman, para lang magkaroon ng EXP e tinahak niya ang Sograt Desert. Siguro sa araw na ito lang, mahigit sa 100 inosenteng mga Poring, Drops, Picky ang napatay niya. 'Pag tinignan mo ang Status niya ay magugulat ka. Ang Temper niya ay 100 Wicked.

"Ang init naman." Nawika ni Quizar. "Ilang oras na ako dito, pero ang EXP ko di man lang tumaas ng kahit 5. Tsk, saan ba ako dapat pumunta? Nakakatakot namang pumailalim sa Culvert; malalakas daw ang mga ipis doon…"

_Kaw kaw kaw kaw…_

Tumuwid bigla ang likod ng bata at guwapong Mage. Alam niya ang tunog na iyon. Kaaya-aya. Tunog ng Condor na ihahatid niya sa mabuhanging libingan nito. Tumayo si Quizar at sa isang kumpas ay niligpit ang banig. Sinipat ang paligid at nakita ang target. Kawawang ibon.

"Kahit ganito ako kalayo, mapapatay kita." Ngisi nito. Tinaas ang kamay. "_Firebolt!_"

May kung anong simbolo ang lumitaw sa ilalim ng Condor. Napakurap ang ibon, pero huli na ang lahat. Sumabog ito kaagad.

Linakad ni Quizar ang lugar. Pupulutin na niya ang naiwang Feather of Birds at Talon ng biglaang nag vibrate at nagsimulang mang-iskandalo ang kanyang Communication Amulet. Nagulat ang binata.

"Ahek, anak ka ng Rocker! Ehe!"

May dumadaang Swordsman. "Pakihinaan. Ayaw nating magising yung mga langgam."

"Opo." Nahihiyang sagot ni Quizar. Pinindot ang Red Gem sa Amulet. "Ah, eh, sino ka? Ano'ng kailangan mo?"

Tumayo ang buhok niya sa narinig.

_Aaaaiiiiieeeee! AAAARRGGHHHHH! Bwahahahahahaha! UMM! BOOM! Kaw kaw kaw….YAAAHHHHH! BOOM! Magnum Break! _

Nabitawan ni Quizar ang Amulet upang takpan ang mga tainga niya. Susmaryosep, may nagpapatayan sa kabilang linya! Sino bang praning ang mangloloko sa kanya ng ganon? Pipindotin na niya sana uli ang Red Gem nang biglang tumahimik sa kabilang linya. Napahinto rin siya.

May nagsalita.

"HELLO? QUIZAR? ANDYAN KA BA? NASAAN KA?"

Parang nagwawalang elepante. Halos pumutok na siguro ang lalamunan ng tumawag. Nagtakip uli ng tainga si Quizar.

"HELLO? QUIZAR? MAY KUMIDNAP BA SAYO? ASAN KA!"

"A-andito ako sa Sograt Desert." Mahinang sagot ni Quizar. "Sino ka?"

Sumagot uli ang tumawag. Pero normal na ang lakas ng boses.

"Oy! Punta ka sa Timog at magkita tayo dun. Patay tayo ng Golem; magugustuhan mo yun! Si Sir Whalz nga pala to! Pumunta ka na; magkita tayo!"

Natigilan si Quizar. Si Sir Whalz ay ang Knight na boyfriend ng pinsan niyang Priest na si Doodaei.

Pinulot ni Quizar ang amulet.

"Nasaan ka?" tanong niya.

"Basta pumunta ka na lang. Sige, bye!"

Naputol ang linya. Natulala si Quizar. Golem? Ano yun? Mas malala ba yun sa mga Multo, na kahapon lang ay muntikan na kumuha sa kaluluwa niya?

Nag-isip siya. Kung pupunta siya, baka kung anong halimaw na naman. Gaya ng dati, noong dinala siya ni Sir Whalz sa Geffen Magic Tower. Grabe pala ang mga halimaw doon. Kinagat siya ng Poison Spore at na knock out ng wala pang 5 segundo.

"Pero kailangan ko ng EXP." Nasabi ni Quizar sa sarili. "Ako na lang ang wala pang 2nd job sa aming magpipinsan. Si Ate Doodaei Priest; si Ate Mhalong ay Assassin na. Kailangan kong maging Wizard…"

Umikot siya at pumuntang Timog.

* * *

Lumabas ng Warp Portal si Quizar ten minutes later. Hindi na niya kailangan pang hanapin si Sir Whalz dahil may dala itong pagkalaki-laking banner na nagsasabing, _I Love Doodaei!_. Napailing na lang si Quizar nang lapitan ang Knight na sakay ng Peco-peco.

"Ayan, andiyan ka na pala." Ngiti ni Sir Whalz habang itinatabi ang banner. "Tara na. Patay tayo ng Golem."

Nag-alinlangan si Quizar. "P-pero…"

"Halika na kasi. Ako'ng bahala sayo!" kindat ni Sir Whalz.

Bumaba ang mga dilaw na mata ni Quizar sa Peco-peco. "Paangkas."

Nagtaasan ang kilay ng Knight. "Ano ka hilo? Maglakad ka diyan!"

"Unfair! Hindi mo ba alam na ilang taon na 'kong naglalakad sa buong Midgard? Paangkas naman diyan, kahit konti! Ang damot mo naman!" sagot si Quizar.

Tawa ng malakas si Sir Whalz. "Pasensya ka. Sumunod ka na lang."

Bumuwelo ang Peco-peco saka umalis. Nakasimangot na sumunod si Quizar. Kulang na lang eh magsalita ang Peco-peco at sabihin ang mga salitang _Beep, beep_ at pwede na itong pumalit kay Roadrunner.

Tinahak nila ang disyerto. Si Sir Whalz ay pasipol-sipol lang samantalang si Quizar ay halos madapa na kakalakad para lang makasunod. Inakyat nila ang isang sand dune. Nakalawit na ang dila ni Quizar nang maakyat niya ito. Himala namang bumaba sa Peco-peco si Sir Whalz.

"Tumingin ka banda doon." Turo nito. "Hayun, nakikita mo ba?"

Siguro dahil na rin sa pinagsamang init, pagod, gutom at uhaw kung bakit medyo naduling si Quizar.

"Saan? Wala naman eh!"

Bumuntong-hininga ang Knight at kinaltukan ang kawawang Mage.

"ARAY! BA'T NAKABATOK KA!"

"Manahimik ka nga. Ingay mo." May pangungutyang sabi ni Sir Whalz. "O, ano ayos na paningin mo? Hayun, tignan mo ulit!"

Tuminging muli si Quizar. Nanlaki ang mga mata sa nakita.

"Son of a Desert Wolf! Golems?"

Mga naglalakihang batong halimaw ang nakita niya sa may oasis. Malaki. Higante. Super. Ang katawan nila ay purong bato. May mga pangil na puwedeng gawing poste sa Prontera. Nanlilisik ang mga mata. Isa sa mga Golem ang umalulong. Tumayo ang buhok ni Quizar.

"P-pero Sir Whalz…level—"

"Ang _gaganda_ nila, diba?" Excited na sabi ni Sir Whalz. "Level 20 lang ako nung una ko silang makasagupa."

Lumunok si Quizar. "A-ano'ng nangyari sayo?"

Lalong lumaki ang ngiti ni Sir Whalz. Mas malaki pa sa saging. "Isang buwan akong comatose sa Izlude Medical Center!"

Parang nawalan ng oxygen ang baga ni Quizar sa narinig.

"Tara. Sumunod ka sakin!" sumakay si Sir Whalz sa Peco-peco at inilabas ang kanyang lance, kung saan ang pangalang _Doodaei_ ay nakaukit mismo sa blade. "_It's Show Time, Baby_!"

Tumakbo papunta sa mga golem si Sir Whalz sakay ng Peco-peco. Walang takas si Quizar. Napalunok siya at sumonod pababa. Baka mabali ang Rod niya…

* * *

"_MAGNUM BREAK_!"

"_FIREBOLT_!"

Naghalo ang dalawang malalakas na panira, ngunit kaunting galos lang ang natamo ng Golem dito. Nasa kasagsagan ang dalawa ng pagpatay. Habang sina Sir Whalz at Quizar ay abala sa paggamit ng kanilang Rod at Lance, ang Golem ay nagwawala at tinatangkang pitpitin sila sa pamamagitan ng malalaking kamao nito.

_GRROOOOOOORRRR!_

Nasapul si Quizar. Talsik ang Mage at salubsob sa mainit na buhangin. Tayo ito kaagad. Wala pang isang minuto ng I-Pierce ni Sir Whalz ang Golem at eto siya, nanghihina na.

May mga tao rin sa paligid. Nanunood sa kanilang dalawa. Namula si Quizar. Ang malakas na pukpok ng rod niya ay kayang pumatay ng Rocker. Samantalang para lang itong kalabit sa Golem. Nakakahiya!

"OY, HALIKA RITO TIRAHIN MO, DALI!" sigaw ni Sir Whalz.

"WALA NA AKONG SP!PAMBIHIRA KA NAMAN, 2000 HP YANG GOLEM MO!" pabalik na sigaw ni Quizar.

"DUWAG KA PALA! HWEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHE!"

Nangalit si Quizar. "HINDI AKO DUWAG!"

Ang mga nanunood ay natutuwa. May nagbubulungan habang sumugod uli si Quizar sa Golem.

"Nasisiraan na siguro ang dalawang iyan." Iling ng isang Acolyte.

"Kawawa kamo yung Mage. Pinapatay nung kasama." Sabad ng isang Swordsman.

"Tara, makisali tayo!" sabi ng isang Thief. "Mukhang masaya yung dalawa!"

"Oo, tara dali! Tulungan natin!"

Siya namang sigaw ni Quizar.

"AAARRGGGHHH! SAKLOLOOOOOOOOO!"

Pati yung napadaan na Novice ay nakigulo na rin. Kinuyog nila ang Golem.

"Patayin nyo!"

"Oy, pakitira nga!"

"Ay Miss!"

"Aray! PAA ko yan, g!"

"Sorry po!"

Huminga ng malalim si Sir Whalz at—

"HOY KAYONG MGA PESTENG WALANG MAGAWA KUNDI MAGSAWSAW, LAYAS!"

Pero walang nakinig. Lahat sila nag-eenjoy. Nabuwisit si Sir Whalz. Nakalimutan ang Golem at nagsimulang mangaltok na ulit.

"ANO BA! SA IBA KA SUMAWSAW, G!"

"Aray! Kayo na nga ang tinutulungan e!"

"LAYAS SINABIII!"

"Sorry na po! AYY!"

"GUSTO NYONG MAWALA YANG MGA ACCOUNT NYO, HA?"

"Eek, umalis na tayo dali!"

"ANO BA! SI QUIZAR LANG ANG PAPATAY! ANG KUKULIT NYO AH!"

"Bakit ako? Diyos ko, ano po'ng ginawa ko para ako'y malasin ng ganito?" Panalangin ni Quizar.

"LAYASS SABIIII!"

Nagsi-alisan ang mga Sawsawers hindi dahil sa Golem kundi sa takot kay Sir Whalz.

"_FIREBOLT!_"

"_BASH! MAGNUM BREAK!_"

Sabog ang Golem. Tinamaan ng malaking bato sa mukha si Quizar, dahilan upang dumugo ang ilong nito.

"Mamamatay na yata ako…" mahinang sabi ni Quizar nang mapahiga ito sa buhangin. "Nanghihina ako…mamamatay na ako…"

Lumitaw ang mukha ni Sir Whalz sa harap niya. "Sa susunod, wag kang hihingi ng tulong. Kasama mo naman ako. Wala kang makukuhang EXP kung hihingi ka ng tulong, maliwanag?"

Tumango na lang si Quizar. "Sorry…" bulong nito.

"Ano pa'ng hinihintay mo? Tayo na!" Bumalik na uli yung ngiti na mas malaki pa sa saging.

"Pagod pa 'ko!" Protesta ni Quizar. "Baka puwedeng mamaya na—"

Ginamit ni Sir Whalz ang lance para sungkitin sa kuwelyo si Quizar at itayo ito. Nakasimangot sa kanya ang Mage. Palibhasa magaling mang-asar, nginitian itong lalo ni Sir Whalz. Naasar na naman si Quizar.

"'Lika na." Wika ni Sir Whalz. "May lima pa doon."

Hindi na sumagot si Quizar. Pero, sa loob-loob niya, pag napatay nga niya ang limang Golem na iyon ay may World Record na siya sa Midgard.

* * *

Hindi lang limang Golem ang napatay nila. Nakawalo ang dalawa bago nagdesisyon na umupo at kumain ng baon nilang gulay, karne at gatas. Kanina lang may napadaang isa pang Mage na nakisali. Natuwa siguro sa weirdong duet nina Quizar at Sir Whalz. Gustong sumali sa "party"; natutuwa daw kasi siya sa kanila.

Sinabi ni Sir Whalz na tina-Tank lang niya si Quizar para magkaroon ng EXP. Sa susunod na lang daw sumali pag pare-pareho na silang malalakas. Medyo nalungkot ang Mage at nang umalis ito ay sinisipat-sipat pa rin ang dalawa.

"Ayan. May isa pang parating! Tara na!"

"Pahinga muna, please, maawa ka sakin!"

"Mamaya na yan! Halika na!"

Sinugod nila ang Golem. As usual nauna uli si Sir Whalz.

"Ano ba naman yang Attack mo, tig-iisa lang ang bawas! Kawawa ka naman! Bwahahahahahahahahha!"

"Tse! Wag kang magreklamo diyan!"

"O, ano ba yan, puro Miss pa! Haahahahaahahahahhahahaha! Kawawa ka naman, ang HINA mo! Magpalakas ka nga! Hahahahahahahahahahahah! Ah, Isa lang ang bawas! Hahaahahahahahahaha!"

"HINDI AKO MAHINA SABI!"

"E ano yang Attack mo! Hahahahahahahahahahha!"

"YAAAHHH!"

"Oy, duling! Hindi yan ang Golem! Eto o! Hahahahahahahahaha!"

"HINDI AKO DULING!"

"Hahahahahaahhahahaaa! Ikaw na siguro ang pinaka-mahinang Mage na nakilala ko sa buong Midgard! Hahahahahahaahaahah!"

"HINDI SABI! _FIREBOLT_!"

Sabog ang Golem.

"O, kaya mo na pala e!" tawa ni Sir Whalz.

Nakasimangot si Quizar. Inis na inis ito kanina pa. Walang sabi-sabi at tumalikod ito at iniwan ang kasama.

"Oy! Saan ka pupunta? Hoy, bumalik ka dito! OY!"

"TSE! DIYAN KA SA GOLEM MO!"

Tumigil si Sir Whalz. Nakangiti pa rin. "Pikon…" bulong niya sa sarili.

"QUIZAR, IPAAYOS MO MATA MO PARA SA SUSUNOD MAKATAMA KA NA, OK!"

Naasar lalo. Abala sa pagtawa si Sir Whalz kaya huli na nang malaman niyang tinamaan siya ng malagkit na Mucus sa mukha.

**—The End—**


End file.
